Overdose
LAB 3, better known as the site of Operation: Overdose, is the 16th map released in Combat Arms. A medium-sized, intricate, indoor map consisting of many varying rooms and hallways, it is the default map for the Game Mode Quarantine. This map also contains an Office, a Lab, and an "Elevator" as noticeable landmarks. It is the only map in CA to have "Safe Rooms". See Quarantine for more information. This map has two distinct formats; one in Quarantine, and another while playing any other Game Mode. Overview This map is many used by most for Quarantine, although many players have taking a liking to this map for Elimination, Elimination Pro, One Man Army and Last Man Standing. There are some players who think this map may also work for Capture the Flag but it is currently not possible. Overdose is also considered to be the map with the best survival chance for Quarantine because of its safe rooms. All other Quarantined maps have hiding places, but no solid defence positions that you can hole up in; making this map the absolute favorite Quarantine map for most. Areas of Interest Most of this map consists of either offices, sewer like grounds or spaces that are similar in appearance to Death Room. This map has been designed with high ground and low ground in order for the humans to have decent defending spaces, and decent hiding spaces when playing Quarantine. The emphasis for defense is placed in 2 areas; both of which have special doors which only open when there is a minute of time left. These doors open to small confined spaces, and can be locked from the inside. If a human locks the door from the inside, the infected must attack the bars or glass (depending on which door) until the bars or glass breaks. After this happens, the Infected can get through the door. This map is medium to large, but some rooms are small. In other various Game Modes however, there is an Alpha and Bravo like any other map. The doors will open and close at any time, but cannot be locked. A ladder is added next to the lab, and the operating table within the lab is gone. The "Elevator" and nearby There is some dispute over what this actually is, but most of the time this area is referred to as the area near the elevator. This area is a open area, with boxes on the floor, creating some stairs to get up to the higher walkways. There is a staircase leading to the higher walkway as well, and some of the support poles have been known to have some people hiding there. Near the walkway's are 2 ways to access the area nearby the office, one of which leads to the office, and the other leading to a vent leading to the ledges near the office. However, the main feature of this area is the "elevator". This is a square area in the corner, with another, smaller and slightly lower, square platform attached to one side, and a pipe to the other. This area can be accessed 2 ways: by jumping off the crates onto the second square platform, or running over the pipe. For Quarantine, this area also has a timed door, which is unlocked after the timer goes down to 1 minute. This door opens up to a small square area, known as the "Elevator", and once inside, the humans can lock the doors, closing some bars over the entrance. The Infected must break these bars in order to get through, but the attacks still get through the bars, so stay clear of the bars if you don't wish to be infected. The infected tend to have a hard time getting through the bars due to the need of aiming right at the bar to deal damage, the bars high health (damage needed to take them down), and the constant rain of bullets and explosives from the humans. The Office, and nearby Even though there is more than 1 office, this area is usually called the office. This is the most popular defending place by far, and most rounds probably have at least 3 people defending the office. This is a high placed square room, good for defending, with 2 entries: a small ledge is attached to the wall, and the ledges can be used to jump to the office. Both ledges are broken however, which humans can use in order to drop the infected down to a large area below, covered in water, and 2 entries, one to the "Elevator" and nearby, and the other to either the upper walkway's near the office, or the Laboratory and nearby. That, in aspect, it makes it more popular than the Elevator safe room, because when a zombie jumps, they can be pushed much more easily than when standing on ground. The upper walkway's in this area have many offices, and have 3 square tiles which can be broken in order to create holes to drop people down to the lower area. This area has the second timed door, which leads to a slightly larger room, with a small hole which can be used to try to force the infected away from the glass door, which can be broken. The infected tend to have a easy time getting through the glass due to little of need of aim. One would simply have to attack any part of the glass to deal damage. One should note that there are three parts to the glass and all three must be broken to gain entry. There have been cases where the lower two pieces are broken and the infected crawling in. Same as in the Elevator, if a zombie hits through the glass and into a human on the other side, and all humans are infected this way, there will be ironically no way out of this safe room, as it turns into a prison cell. If this happens, the only means of escape is for the zombies trapped inside to break the glass. The Laboratory, and nearby The laboratory is an area which can be used to defend, though is usually not used because of the fact that one of the 2 entrances of the office is the vent, which people can only force the infected to stay put, and not drop off to another area, and the other entrance is a small area which infected can quickly recover from. The laboratory has an operating table in the middle, with cabinets in the corner, and an office higher up. It is a small, square area, and some lone people defend here, from the cabinets and the camera in the corner. If the person can get up to these hard to reach areas, depending on how the game is going and how skilled the human is at defending, they might survive. The vent in the office leads to an area with a platform and a few blocks to hide behind, and nearby is the "Elevator" and the surrounding area. The camera is the better choice of defensive position, as the cabinet can be overrun much easier. Alpha base Located at the laboratory with the table in the middle removed. Climb the closets to reach the second office which has the vent which connects to the an area with the platform near Bravo's spawn site.Outside of the spawn point to the right is a ladder leading to the area near the elevator site. Walk up the stairs to the area near the office site walk down the stairs to the area below the office. Bravo base Located at a corner below the metal walkway near the elevation site. Players can use boxes for cover and access Alpha site by walking through a vent to the second office overlooking Alpha's spawn site. This vent was patched soon after the map was incorporated into the game and now contains nerve gas that greatly lowers the player's health, discouraging direct passage between the spawn points. However, with the incorporation of the Chemical Gas Mask in the game, traveling into this vent has become a quick way to get killed by a Black Market user. The Safe Points The elevator is now opened players just need to stand in front of it and it opens instantly.It '''CANNOT '''be locked so players will enter at their own risk. Similarly, the office doors '''cannot '''be locked but the right side jamms when it tries to open and it opens instantly, the doors open 2 minutes into the round. The glass will crack but not break unlike in Quarantine mode if shot at. Otherwise this places could be defended or used for advantage aganist the opposing team. The Walkway Like in Quarantine mode three sections are collaspable which mean it can be shot at and by doing so it increases the difficulty of walking along it.Players use it to their advantage as it enable them to fall to ground level to backstab or escape from enemies quickly. Stratagies Alpha *Use height to your advantage by taking control of the safe points, the office near the elevator and the walkway to pin Bravo down. *Guard the vents near the spawn point as Bravo players occasionally walk through there. *Camping outside the safe points or the ground level near The Office will help as Bravo players are commonly found there. *You can attack Bravo's spawn easily by shooting down from the staircase *Planting land mines in vents, the staircases, the boxes and the entrance to the area below the office safepoint is very effective. Bravo *Try and take control of the safe points before Alpha does, it is crucial. *Camp behind the boxes and use them to go to the walkway faster. *Prevent Alpha from coming from the back via the vents and defend area near the elevator and alpha spawn site. *Camp outside the area near the bottom of the office as Alpha spawn usually come in from there. *Planting mines at the top of the cabinent of the entrace of the office above the spawn point, outside the spawn point, around the ladder, at the top of the stairs. Others *Shooting the metal floors of the walkway is sometimes useful if the enemy is below. *You also can shoot through glass to kill the enemy. *A favorite of many is the "RPG method" (also can be done with a law) it is a tactic in which you use an RPG to weaken or bring down the enemies hp to nearly zero, then use a quick draw weapon (like the P90 or the Skorpion) to finish them off. Mine Placement Spots Alpha *Good spot is at the base of the vent coming into Alpha base just at the end of the gas stretch or to go and actually put mines into the gas section of the vent to better hide your mines. *in the small control room/ Office in the upper area of Bravo base *In the water room since that is a favorite place for Bravo Soldiers to assault Alpha base *In the Vent outside Alpha base *In the door way to the room with the file cabinets *Mines can be placed on the safe room doorways, as the door will automatically close if nobody walks into it, covering the mines. Bravo *Bravo is the best side to be on for miners b/c of all the blind corners Alpha soldiers have to go around so use that to your advantage *Putting mines at the top of the ladder just outside Alpha base is the ideal place to put mines b/c they rarely see the mines going up and even when they do it is too late. *If Alpha base is pinned in their base you can place mines right outside their base door (while not always effective doing this has been known to get you doubles even the occasional multi) *Mines at the top of the stairs outside Alpha base is great b/c the mines are easily concealled by the door that has fallen on the top of the stairs and again like the ladder they usually don't see the mines until it is too late *Like Alpha it is a good idea to put mines into the vent that connects Alpha base and Bravo base directly, perferably to put the mines in the gas section of the vent *Also putting mines in any door way is usually a good idea *Placing mines just at the Bravo entrace to the upper tunnel that connects Alpha base to the cat walk above Bravo is a good idea to keep Alpha men at bay (however it is suggested that you put the mines further back actually ONTO the cat walk to prevent any of Alpha's grenades from setting off your mines. Trivia *This is the first 100% Indoor map. Even if you glitch, everything will be black unlike the sky surrounding Death Room. *This is the first map to be released as a Quarantine Map BEFORE being released as a normal map. (Not including Fireteam maps.) *This is the only map to have Safe Rooms. *This map currently has the most special achievements/characteristics of any other map. (this would make 5) *There are two light switches in this map, one by the "Office" and one in the small room in the middle of them map. They can be switched on/off by press "E". *Overdose and Black Lung are the only maps to have elevators in them. Category:Maps